


The Contemporary Contraction Of What's Up

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryn can't stop thinking about Eliza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Contemporary Contraction Of What's Up

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I just found this but I'm pretty sure it was supposed to be for [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/)'s drabbletag5, which is sadly over.

Bryn set her book down on the table and huffed. Reading was making her think of Eliza and thinking about Eliza was _not_ good. Anger bubbled away under her skin at the way Eliza had made a mockery of her book club, insulted her friends, made fun of her pop tarts and most of all, how damn hot she had looked with those plaits and the glasses, clutching the book tight to her chest – completely not the Eliza she was used to. 

And although she hated to admit it, Eliza’s jumper could have been tighter and her skirt a little shorter and she wouldn’t have complained all that much. She could have eaten pop tarts straight out of a box and she wouldn’t have cared. Bryn would have let her sit there with her bookmark at page eight for the whole night if the other girls hadn’t noticed.

She reached for her phone, tapping the one word Eliza actually responded to, _Sup?_

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
